The field of this invention relates to sailboats and more particularly to a rotatable symmetrical sail and to an assembly for supporting such and further to a collapsible sail assembly to facilitate storage.
In the past, there have been a great number of different shapes and configurations for sails of sailboats with the most widely known and widely used sail configuration being that of a right triangle. With such a right triangle shaped sail, a vertical mast is attached to the hull of the boat and a horizontal boom extends outwardly at a right angle from the mast. The sail is attached between the mast and the boom with the sail assembly being rotatable about the longitudinal center axis of the mast. The boom, upon rotation, describes a horizontally oriented circle having its center at the axis of the mast.
Although many other types of sail configurations have been advanced, because of the simplicity of construction and operation of the right triangular shaped sail, most sail configurations are variations of this type of sail and enjoy its advantages and disadvantages. One of the particular disadvantages of the right triangular type of sail is, when the wind moves from one side of the boom to the other, it may catch the sail and whip the boom from one side of the boat to the other. This condition, known as "jibing" is particularly dangerous when it occurs unexpectedly.
Another disadvantage of the right triangular type of sail design is that when sailing a cross wind, the boat typically swings over to one side with the mast being at an angle of 45.degree. or less from horizontal. Thus, special hull design configurations must be made to reduce the water drag against the hull surface and particularly operating percautions must be taken to prevent the boat from capsizing completely.
Additionally, triangular sail configurations restrict the maneuverability of the boat. There are particular angles or directions with respect to the wind in which the boat cannot be made to move at all. This condition, for example, is when the bow of the boat is oriented directly into the wind.
Finally, the operation of most right triangular shaped sails require some expertise and also considerable physical strength to operate the cables and rigging used in conjunction therewith. Thus, ordinarily a certain degree of experience is necessary to perform even the simplest sailing operations using commonly employed sails and rigging. In accordance with the broad principles of this invention, the sailboat includes a symmetrical sail and assembly for rotatably mounting the sail assembly upon the hull of the boat. The sail assembly includes a pair of elongated members (booms) for carrying the sail therebetween. The rotational axis of the sail assembly passes through the mid point of the sail so that in essence in comparison to the rotational axis of the sail assembly, the sail is divided into equal parts. The sail booms are attached to a mounting bracket which is directly rotatably mounted upon the hull. Each boom is releasably secured by means to the mounting bracket and is capable of pivotal movement in respect thereto toward the other boom. This permits the sail to be collapsed when not in use.
In any position of the sail, the center of the wind effort upon the sail remains in a substantially constant location with respect to the sailboat.
The primary objective of this invention is to construct a few parts a symmetrical sail for a wind propelled vehicle.
It is a further object of this invention to construct a sail assembly with its axis of symmetry intersecting the longitudinal axis of the wind propelled vehicle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a jibe proof sail.
It is another further object of this invention to provide a sail having a center of wind pressurwe which remains in a constant position regardless of the attitude of the sail.
It is another object of this invention to provide a wind propelled vehicle which can be readily and easily maneuvered by a relatively unskilled operator.